One Of the Guys
by PunkRock'dPrincess
Summary: When Bummer announces that an important guest is coming to stay, and that this guest will happen to be the host of an ultimate surfing contest her at Sunset Beach, the groms jump at the chance. But what’s the a catch to this epic event? Major Reefin
1. Briefing

_Hey Guys, So this is my first Stoked Fic, and I promise it won't be my last! 8D So yeah I realize that there are only like 5 stories posted for Stoked, so far but can you believe there are no ReefxFin stories posted yet? D8 I couldn't, so i wrote this. 3 If you don't like it, don't read it. This story will also have hints of: EmmaxTy and EmmaxJohnny. Im pretty open minded about pairings, so if you have an idea, feel free to let me know. I'm not expecting it to be more than like 6 or 7 chapters, but that all depends on your reaction._

**Dislaimer:** No,I dont own. :C

**Summary:** Fin McCloud is not your typical girl, let alone typical surfer. She's a pro and knows she can take on anyone who's up for the challenge. She and her new best friends are learning that it's either sink or swim, here at Surfer's Paradise Resort. When Bummer announces that an important guest is coming to stay, and that this guest will happen to be the host of an ultimate surfing contest her at Sunset Beach, the groms jump at the chance. But what's the a catch to this epic event? RxF, ExT, ExB

* * *

Her bronze skin shone in the sun, as the girl lay stretched out, comfortably by the edge of the hotel pool on one of the many deluxe lounge chairs. She sighed contently as she stretched her arms above her head. She yawned and slowly pulled her shades down so she could take a look around her. At first she winced from the overly-bright sun shining down on her; then as her eyes adjusted she glanced around and took in her surroundings.

The sun was still rather high up in the sky, meaning she couldn't have dozed off for too long. Some younger children ran around in the shallow end of the huge pool and were jumping and screaming as they played in the little fountains that sprayed water high into the air and then sprinkled gently back down. She saw some mothers scolding or trying to calm their kids down. She saw a few other teens that could have been her age but wasn't interested. A few old wrinkly people were out by the hot tubs, but other than that it had seemed to be a pretty slow day here at Surfer's Paradise Resort.

She swung both her legs over to one side of the lounge chair and reached down for her beach bag. Sticking her hand deep into the bag, obviously in search for something, she emitted a frustrated groan as she couldn't find the single object she was in need of.

"Crap. I know I left it in here!" She said to no one in particular. She gave up and tossed her bag back onto the concrete pavement. She ran her hands through her short bleach blonde hair as she tried to remember when and where she last had her cell phone. Just then a figure blocked her from the sun. She glared, taking a wild guess at who it would be. '_Can't a girl catch a break?' _She thought to herself.

"What do YOU want?" she spat at the figure without even looking up.

The figure shifted, "Uh, nice to see you too?" The feminine voice caught her off guard, "I found something you might be interested in-" she waved her friends orange little phone back and forth in one hand, "but seeing as you're too busy.."

"NO!" The blonde girl shrieked at her new best friend. "I'm sorry, Emma! Really I am, I just thought you were someone else.."

Emma giggled, "Oh I know! I was just messing with you!" She smiled widely. The blonde girl scowled then reached for her phone. Emma gave her 'the look' and added, "Come on Fin! It was only a joke." She nodded as she turned her phone back on.

Emma motioned towards the phone, "You know; you really need to watch where you put that thing. If it weren't for me, it could have been lost forever."

"Where was it anyways?" Fin questioned as she fidgeted with the phones keyboard.

"I found it next to Broseph's stuff in the laundry room this morning." She looked at Fin then back down at the phone. "Geez, how many messages can you get in only a few hours?"

Fin frowned, "Too many!" The little communication device buzzed repeatedly, indicating multiple new messages.

After glancing at a few texts, Fin sighed. "Ugh! This is _supposed _to be my day off!" She yelled as she threw her hands above her head angrily.

Emma sent her a confused look, "What happened?"

Fin sighed heavily again, "_THIS _happened," she shoved her phone higher into the air so that Emma could read the glowing screen. It read: "Ms. McCloud, it has been requested that you join a few of the other off-duty staff members inside the hotel lobby in approximately 5 minutes, please await further instruction." The message read it was from their 'loveable' boss, Andrew. Or 'Bummer' as the rest of the staff called him.

"Weird. Wait.. Why does Bummer have your number anyways?"

"He has all the staff members numbers, remember?-" But Fin was cut short as Emma's Iphone buzzed loudly.

The redhead carefully pulled the phone out of her pocket and read the message silently, groaned, and then replied, "Ugh, looks like I'll be joining you too."

Fin smirked, "Come on Alberta," She picked up her bag and swung it over her left shoulder before leading the way back to the staff house to change. Emma trailed behind, still upset that she had to work on their day off.

--

"_Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?"- __Edgar Bergen_

--

A few minutes later, both girls had made it to the small, sweaty staff changing rooms."We haven't had a day off since we started working here! This is so not fair!!" Emma complained as the two entered through the door. Fin nodded.

Lo Ridgemount, the daughter of the Mr. Ridgemount who owned the hotel, was already in the humid staff house. "Ughhh, trust me Emma, it's like _beyoonnddd_ not fair!" The brunette said just before she walked into a stall to change into the wench costume that was mandatory for all Dining Room Staff. "I mean, what could be so important that I had to leave early from the spa?!"

"At least we had a few hours, bra." The afro-haired Jamaican boy said as he emerged from a stall farther down. He was dressed in the usual bellhop attire. "It's better than nothin'."

"Whatever, it's still not fair." Lo said as she finished strapping her dress on. She opened her door and sat down on a nearby chair to finish putting on her ballet flats.

"Aww, come on Lo! Bummer can't keep us here forever." Emma said as she tried to cheer the others up. "…He can't do that, right?"

Fin laughed sourly, "He better not! There's a sick set going off later, and there's _NO WAY_ I'm going to miss it!"

Broseph nodded, "Yeah man. Hey, where were you earlier? You missed some sweeeeeet waves."

"Oh… I was around. I thought I'd take the day to relax." Fin said nonchalantly. "You know, take a break from hitting the beach… And get away from Re- everyone." She said simply, obviously referring to the _one guy_ that always managed to rub her the wrong way.

Broseph shook his head not understanding her logic of giving up on the chance to surf the office, "Whatever dudette. Your loss."

Emma fidgeted with her outfit before agreeing, "Broseph's got a point, it _was_ very un-fin like of you to pass up surfing like that." She nudged Fin gently as if to prod the information out of her. "What's the real reason you didn't go to the beach with the guys?" Emma giggled excitedly.

Fin rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah right. I just wanted to hang by the pool. And relax for once. Is that really that hard to believe?"

Lo giggled and joined in, "Are you suuuuuure it's not because of a certain someone?" Emma laughed playfully as Broseph stood looking very confused. Fin glared.

"Yeeeaaahhh, Someone like-" Emma started but was quickly cut off when the four teens heard the overhead speaker blare with noise.

"WOULD ALL OFF-DUTY STAFF _PLEASE_ REPORT TO THE LOBBY!! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS, PEOPLE!!" Bummer's loud voiced echoed through the small changing room. Lo threw her hands over ears in an attempt to stop them from ringing.

"God I hate working." Lo said before turning to leave. The other three groms had already sprinted out the door, and were most likely well on their way to the hotel's lobby. She huffed as she stomped out the door.

--  
_"I always arrive late at the office, but I make up for it by leaving early." – Charles Lamb_

--

The blonde-haired surfer was the first to make it to Surfer's Paradise Resort's front desk. She slid carefully across the tiled floors in her standard maid sneakers and nearly knocked Johnny over in the process. "Sorry Johnny!" She said as she tried to regain her balance. Fin grabbed onto the edge of the check-in desk for help.

Johnny simply smiled, "No biggy." He turned back around and walked up behind his desk, awaiting any guests in need of service. He noticed Broseph, Emma, and Lo running inside as well. They weren't far behind Fin. "You guys got called up by Bummer?" Fin nodded. "Harsh. I don't know what the man's got up his sleeve this time, but I'm sure it can't be good."

Broseph walked over slowly next Fin. He breathed heavily, "Yo dude; got any water?" He was practically panting. Johnny was about to reply but was cut off entirely by an angry Bummer.

"It's about time you kids showed up!" He yelled at the four angrily. "Where's the fifth one? You know, the Elvis Wannabe Drama-Queen?" He peered around the whole lobby in search of Reef. He wasn't behind the fish tank, or near the front desk, not even by the elevator. He kept looking, but no luck.

"You called him, too?" Emma asked.

Bummer sighed and continued slightly annoyed, "_Yes._ I need all of you junior staff here for this! Ugh, where is that boy?!"

Just then, a loud **CRASH** came through the two front doors. A few suitcases went flying into the air and several guests screamed. A luggage cart sped across the lobby and slammed into the huge shark-filled fish tank. And a tanned redhead with overly spiked hair skid not so gracefully across the floor. Reef smiled up crookedly before replying, "You called?"

Bummer looked down at him in total shock, then over to the terrified guests, and then back down at Reef, again. Rosie, one of the Resort's maids muttered something about 'just cleaning that' before stalking off to re-clean the whole lobby again. Bummer still stood in complete shock.

Reef got up unsteadily, brushed himself off, and then walked over to join the other four teenagers. Fin placed her hands on her hips and glared at Reef. After another minute in shock, Bummer spoke, "Well, that sure was quite the entrance, Reef! STRIKE!! And I hope you're planning on helping Rosie clean up that horrid mess!" He said as he pointed to the now cluttered front door. Some guests were staring on, and others were yelling about 'poor service' or something along those lines.

Reef groaned, "Of course sir." He replied, flatly. Fin stifled a laugh as she watched Reef fume about cleaning. Reef shot her a dirty look as he folded his arms.

"Is something _funny_, Ms. McCloud?" Bummer said sharply as he watched Fin's face fall as he spoke. The blonde tomboy gulped.

She gave him a worried look before answering, "Uh no sir! Not at all!" She tried to shake the worried look off her face, but she knew whatever Andrew was going to say next, it couldn't be good. She winced when he opened his mouth to talk.

"Good. Then I'm sure you won't mind helping Reef clean up," He nodded at the mess again, "that. Will you?" She nodded and looked at Reef grumpily. He smirked, which only made her scowl more.

"Anyways, as I was saying: I called all of you here on your day off because I need your help. It seems that surfing legend, Logan Stokes will be staying here over the next few days-"

"EEEEEEEE! _THE_ Logan Stokes?!" Emma asked excitedly. "Oh my GOD! I love him!!" Bummer sighed agitatedly.

He cleared his throat and continued, "And so I need this place running in tip-top shape! Not only will he be staying here, but a few of his family members are coming too. Some sort of Ridgemount-Stokes reunion."

"Ohhhhh," Lo whispered to Emma, "The Stokes! How could I forget them, last time they came here, it was MADNESS. Daddy must be signing another deal with him or something." She sighed unhappily. "You know what that mean, don't you?"

Emma whispered back as Bummer continued rambling, "No, what?"

"It _means_, that I have to sit through boring dinners and stupid family get-togethers." She made and 'ugh' sound quietly.

"But it's with _LOGAN STOKES, _how boring can it be?" Lo rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's bad." Emma gave her a slightly sympathetic look.

Bummer kept on talking, "So, since he's bringing the whole family along, I'm going to need you five to comply with his every whim. Do I make myself clear?" He added the last part briskly.

"Crystal." Lo replied sourly as the others simply nodded their head in agreement. Bummer seemed pleased as he smiled quickly.

"Good. They should be here in a short while, in the mean time; go back to your regular posts! And if you'll excuse me, I'll have to attend to some very angry guests." He looked menacingly at Reef before hurrying to the door to the scattered guests.

"Dude's pretty harsh." Broseph said simply as he watched their boss storm off.

"I know! Can you believe this?! I wanted to go shopping tonight!" Lo cried as she tossed her hands in the air. "Instead we're stuck here serving some stupid guy."

"Oh, it could be worse, guys." Emma offered; her usually optimistic spirits were still high.

Fin mock laughed, "Riiiight. Cause I just _love_ spending my Saturday night cleaning up for some surf star big shot." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Aww man! Looks like we're gonna miss that sweet set after all, dudes." Broseph sighed heavily.

"…You're right, Emma."

"I am?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Fin replied solemnly, "My night just got a whole lot worse."

Reef smiled, "Look on the bright side, Betty."

"What bright side?" Fin asked very irritated. She chose to ignore the 'betty' comment.

Reef flexed his biceps, "You get to spend the night with me," He flashed a smirk in her direction, "and my beach weathered biceps." He flexed again for emphasis.

"Ugh! You are SUCH a KOOK." She muttered as she pushed him aside. "I'm going to go clean up that mess, later guys."

"Hey! Wait up!" Reef yelled as he followed her. Emma and Lo laughed.

--

"_Behind every successful man is a woman with a brush and shovel __cleaning__ up the shit he's too full of himself to notice__"- Anonymous_

--

* * *

A/N: So what'd you guys think?? Like it/Hate it/Love it? Let me know! (: R&R guys!


	2. Let the Games Begin

A/N: _Okay, first of all let me say: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed/faved/added me to your alerts. Really, it made me so happy to get sucha positive feedback! So, I tried my best to update as quickly as possible, but with school in two days, plus my already hectic life, i havent had much time to myself to write. Anyways i'll stop giving excuses and ill give you the next chapter! 8D_

**Disclamier: **Nope, i do not own. :/

* * *

The morning had long been over now, as the sun was lower in the sky. It was now nearing the tops of the water. Most beach goers were packing up and getting ready to head back to the resort which meant the usual dinner rush. It was just past 5 in the afternoon when most of the staff were starting to prepare for the night shift. The Dining Room was starting to fill up as the two waitresses, Emma and Lo had just replaced the displays on the tables' for dinner. Kelly, the head of the dining establishment, was busy as the hostess near the entrance of the restaurant and was trying to calm the now irritated guests. "Just one moment, Ma'am," Kelly would say through a false smile, "Let me go check back with the dinner staff." She gestured politely before turning to hunt down the two junior staff members that had been causing her trouble all day.

Lo was currently chatting it up with Emma. She was leaning back on a chair with her feet up on the table. She sighed as she started picking at the now chipping nail polish on her finger nails. Her red-headed friend was sitting across from her, biting her lip as she concentrated on folding the napkins _just_ perfectly. "It goes over, then you tuck it here," she started twisting and bending the small cloth clumsily in her hands, "then you go over and-"

"WENCHESSSS!" Kelly screeched. Emma had lost her place in folding the napkin and groaned when it fell apart. Lo looked up slightly, and then went pack to picking at her nails. "What _exactly_ do you think you two are doing?!" She yelled, slightly saner that time. Lo rolled her eyes.

"What does it LOOK like we're doing?" Lo replied. Kelly scowled.

"We'll it sure looks like Daddy's little girl and her sidekick, little miss clumsy," he glared over at Emma as well, "aren't doing their jobs! Do you even realize how many people you're holding up? LOOK!" She pointed angrily over at the now forming line outside the themed restaurant.

Emma looked worriedly over at Lo. Lo closed her eyes and spoke, "Oh come on Kelly, I've seen worse. Why don't you just chill and let usget back to our jobs." Kelly made a small growl before replying.

"You aren't even WORKING! You two have three minutes to get everything in perfect condition, or else I'll make a personal phone call to 'Daddy' as well as Mr. Andrew. Got it?" Kelly lashed out sharply before turning to seat the guests.

"What's got Kell-zilla in such a bad mood?" Lo asked. Emma ignored her and glanced around; many of the tables were not yet set up, and at the rate it took her to fold napkins there was no way they could be done in three minutes!

"Oh no! There's no way we can make it, now! Stupid bird shaped napkins!" She flung the small white cloth to the ground. Lo bent down and picked it up before folding it into a simple triangle.

"It's better than nothing, right?" Both she and Emma started folding the napkins into sloppy triangles rather than the intricate 'bird shaped' ones. In a matter of minutes all of the tables had silverware, dishes, and napkins all placed somewhat properly. After they finished, Lo placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "How many more hours of this, do we have again?"

Emma smiled, "Oh come on! It really wasn't that bad." Lo shot her a 'you have got to be kidding me, right?' look.

"Four. We have four more hours to go." Lo moaned as they both walked into the kitchen to begin serving.

--  
_"Waitressing - by far the worst job ever created."__ -Jennifer Esposito  
_--

Back inside the Surfer's Paradise Resort lobby, the others were hard at work. By now the sun had set just far enough that it turned the sky a deep red at the horizon and a not yet dark blue higher up. A few stars were visible as well as a sliver of a crescent moon high up in the cloudless sky; not that any of the summer staff could see it, they were all too busy inside.

At the moment, Johnny was busy at the front desk tapping quickly on his computer's keyboard as he worked furiously to check in guest after guest. Because today was Friday, which is the usual change out day for guests; meaning new ones arrived and old ones packed up to leave, Johnny had his hands full of new customers. "Alright, here's your card sir." He said as he passed over two blue room keys, "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you, young man." The guest said as he struggled with his bags to reach the elevator. The normal bellhop, Broseph was currently sitting with his back to the aquarium on a luggage cart. He was directly next to Reef and Fin who were chatting, rather than working. Johnny rolled his eyes as he watched the three slack.

"Ugh. Can you believe we missed that line up for _this_?!" Fin moaned, "We aren't even doing anything anymore!" She threw her arms up exasperatedly. Broseph used his foot to roll back and forth on the tiled floors. Reef was leaning against a mop and standing across from him.

"I know, totally lame." Broseph nodded his head in agreement. The three had been waiting by the entrance for the past few hours by an order by Bummer. Just in case Mr. Logan Stokes decided to show early, Bummer wanted to make sure that everything would be perfect. "I hate not doing anything. I can't take it much longer!" Broseph leaned his head back to rest it on the aquarium's Plexiglas.

"I Know! But today was hard. I've never cleaned so much before, in my life!" Reef sighed. Fin scoffed.

"First of all, what do you mean, _you? _I'm the one that cleaned up that huge mess out here!" Fin shouted. "And secondly, that's because you don't clean anything. Ever." Reef opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by Fin, "And no, washing your hair doesn't count." Reef rolled his eyes and started to talk again. "Neither does taking a shower."

"Oh. HA-HA. Aren't you just _Hilarious?!_" Reef mocked. Fin smirked and nodded.

"I am pretty funny, aren't I, Broseph?" The two turned their attention to the bellhop who was now falling half asleep. His eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, but he muttered nothing more than an 'uh huh, totally' before closing his eyes again.

"No fair! The dude's asleep, that so doesn't count!" Reef whined. Fin laughed.

"Does too, and you know it!" Fin jumped up and threw her hands in the air, "Woohoo! I win _AGAIN, _Reefykins." Reef slouched slightly and scrunched his face into a pout. Fin continued to cheer as Johnny yelled from the front desk. The two had been fighting constantly all day.

"Fin!" Johnny yelled from over the counter, "Can you maybe tone it down just a smidge? You're annoying the customers. Again." Reef chuckled as Fin stopped and seated herself back down, in between the two boys.

"Yeah Finnnn! You're annoying the guests again." Reef teased in her ear. She turned and kicked him in the shin before getting up to talk with Johnny. "Ow! Calm down, Betty."Reef called out as she walked away. Fin turned around once more to stick out her tongue at Reef then continued over to Johnny.

She placed her elbows neatly on top of the check in desk and peered down at a frustrated Johnny. "What is it this time, Fin?" It must have been the tenth time she went over to him in the past two hours. By now, Johnny was feeling more and more like a babysitter.

"Uh, same as last time." Johnny sighed, "Please Johnny! Can't we go back and sleep yet? Broseph's already on his way!" She pointed over to a snoring Broseph who was stretched out over the luggage cart and partly on Reef's lap.

Johnny laughed slightly at the sight. Reef was already whining that Broseph was on top of him. He snapped his attention back to Fin."I wish I could, but I'm stuck here, too. Andrew's orders, not mine."

"I know." Fin huffed half in defeat and half in anger. She turned on one heel and stomped back over to her friends.  
Reef was whining as he tried shoving Broseph off him. "Fin!! Help get him off my lap!" Broseph was now proceeding to drool on Reefs leg. Fin tried to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "EWWWW! Fin, this is serious!!"

Fin walked over to the maid's cleaning cart and pulled out a cleaning bottle with a squeeze-and-spray cap. "You're such a baby." Fin giggled. She proceeded to sprits Broseph in the face. His face scrunched together and he rolled over at the strong smell of the cleaning supply. When he didn't fully wake up though, Fin unscrewed the cap and dumped the rest of the bottle on his head.

He jerked awake and rolled off of Reef and landed flat on his face on the cold tile. "Okay!! I'm up. I'm up!" Broseph muttered into the ground. Fin knelt down to help him up.

"Come on, Broseph. It's only-" She looked over at Johnny.

Feeling Fin's gaze, "8:34." Johnny replied without breaking his typing.

"Yeah, 8:34. And we're gonna be here for a while. So let's suck it up and get it over with, already." Fin said as she placed her hands on her hips. Reef groaned and Broseph yawned. "Oh come on! All we need is something to pass the time with. You guys got any ideas?"

Reef's face lit up, "How 'bout you and I go somewhere nice and dark and-"

Fin rolled her eyes, "No, Reef. I'm being serious!"

"I _was_ being serious." Reef winked and Fin scowled.

"Dudes! I got it!!" Broseph screamed, which earned him some freaked out glances from the strangers nearby. "Back in the day, Me, Johnny, the guys and some other locals used to play a little game called 'Sink or Swim'." Fin nodded and Reef looked at him eagerly. A chuckle could be heard from Johnny. "It's kind of like truth or dare," he explained, "except its just dares. You can get dared _anything_, by any of the other players. Each dare you complete, you get a point. Basically whoever has the most points in the end wins."

"Well, what happens if you don't do a challenge?" Reef asked.

"Simple bro, you lose two points AND you have to make up chickening out by losing your next chance to dare someone else. Oh and once you start, you can't stop until there has been declared a winner." Broseph said. "So you dudes in, or what?"

"Oh yeah!" Fin smirked, "Bring it on!"

"Pshhht, You guys are both going down!!" Reef shouted as he threw his fist in the air. "So who's going first?"

Johnny walked over to the three, "Oh no you don't! You guys can't play that here."

"Awww, come on Johnny! Why not?" Fin's face fell. This was their one chance of having any sort of fun this whole night; there was no way she was going to just give it up because Johnny said so.

Johnny replied, "Because, all three of you have to sit here and wait for Mr. Stokes, Remember?"

"We won't be long, man!" Reef said.

"Yeah, Bummer will never know dude." Broseph piped up. Johnny sighed.

"No means no guys," Johnny added, "sorry."

"But-" Fin elbowed Reef in the stomach to shut him up. "OW!"

"Alright, Johnny. You win, we won't play Sink or Swim." Fin said. Johnny smiled and muttered, 'thanks' before returning back to his desk. Reef rubbed his stomach.

"What was that for?" Reef whispered angrily.

"To shut you up." Fin remarked. "Now, listen up. We can still play Sink or Swim, just not in front of Johnny." She whispered. "Alright, I'll pretend to have to go to the bathroom, you guys think of another way to get yourselves out of here."

"Where you wanna meet, dudette?"

"How about at the elevator on the 4th floor?" Fin replied. The two boys smiled.

"Alright. I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Same here." Broseph whispered.

Fin smiled at both of them, then went and asked Johnny to use the restroom. At first Johnny told her no, but after she said it was a 'girl problem' he agreed quickly and told her to hurry back.

**--**

_"It's more fun when you're not the only one having it."- Unknown_

**--

* * *

**

A/N: Alrighty, another chapter is up! (: Tell me what you think? R&R! **More reviews = Faster Updates!! **

Also, Here's to all you wonderful reviewers from last chapter:

**Reviews: **

_Ali-Cat 2315: _Thank you! I love to hear that. (: And you'll see what'll happen soon enough!

_Soulman3: _Thanks for the awesome review :3 As for the Ty/Emma/Johnny love triangle, i actually plan on that coming up really soon. So stay tuned!

_XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX: _thanks! I plan on it. :D

_ShySaya:_ lol. thanks!

_Carmen321: _I promise i will keep going! thanks!

_JoPoGirlsKickAss: _Fin and Reef are definately my two favorite characters, too. And thank you! (: i'll be sure to update as soon as possible.

_i love books 22a.k.a. Gwenfan22: _Thanks! Well, heres more right now! ^^

_alienphantom: _Thank you! (: I was so worried that they would sound too of character, so that means alot to hear that! 8D

_HatexLovexo: _Thanks! ^^ I'll try.


	3. A Simple Game of Cat and Mouse

A/N: _Thanks again to everyone who eithe reviewed/alerted/faved this story! (: Really, guys this is the kind of motivation that makes me so eager to write more! But, I do apologize for the delay in update; it's been nearly a week and i apologize but my school just started back up again. This means that updates will have to become less and less frequent. But i swear I won't drop this story, lol it's just too much fun! Anyways, i'll stop blabbering and get on with chapter 3! 8D_

**Disclaimer: **Pshh, in mydreams, maybe!

* * *

Reef was still slouched by the aquarium, along with Broseph as he counted down the seconds Fin had been gone. They had five minutes to get past Johnny and any other staff members and to reach the fourth floor. But after they reached the elevator, Reef figured they'd be home free. Broseph, who was laying to the left of him, was slowly dozing off to sleep until Reef kicked the luggage cart out from underneath him. The Jamaican boy fell to the ground with a '**THUD**'.

"Yo! What was that for, dude?" Broseph yelled as he got up angrily. Reef shrugged.

"You were falling asleep, again." Broseph shook his head then rubbed his temples. "Hey it's been about three minutes. You think we should follow after her, yet?" Reef whispered.

Broseph nodded and replied, "Yeah. Alright you go first; I'll take some luggage up then I'll meet you there."

"But I don't have an excuse for going anywhere!" Reef threw up his hands, "Plus Fin already pulled the 'bathroom card' so that's out of the question."

As if on cue, Johnny called out to Broseph, "Hey Bro, can you please help this lovely family," smiles over at the family of four, "carry their bags to their room? They're on floor 6." Broseph smiled as he hustled over to the load of bags. "Reef you help Broseph, too!"

Reef threw his fist happily into the air, "Yes!!-" Reef stopped jumping and cleared his throat as soon as he realized that he was still in full view of all the guests, plus Johnny, "*ahem* Riiiiight. I'll just follow Broseph." He trotted over to where Broseph was loading a luggage cart.

The golden cart moved steadily over the old flooring, with the two boys close behind it. The two continued pushing the cart, until they knew for sure that they were well out of earshot. As soon as they saw no one else around, Broseph jumped skillfully onto the cart as Reef ran as fast as he could down the hall. Broseph was laughing and throwing his hands up in the air as Reef stopped running and jumped onto the cart, also. The elevator was coming closer and closer.

"Yeehaw!" Reef screeched as they raced only a few yards away from the closed elevator doors. Luckily, the doors 'DING'-ed open just in time for the cart to crash loudly inside. The two guys laughed as the rolled onto the floor, along with the guest family's suitcases. The doors were just about to close when Broseph thought he heard someone yelling, possibly scolding an employee. His eyes went wide.

"Hey! Who's in the elevators over there-" A familiar voice yelled angrily.

"Close the doors! Close the doors, man!!" He ordered as he scrambled from underneath the massive pile of luggage. Reef shot him a worried glance but proceeded to press the button that closes the doors. Broseph sighed as the door shut all the way and he felt the floor shift upwards.

"What's the rush, dude?" Reef asked before sitting down on top of an old grey suitcase. "Fin's not gonna care if we're like a minute late."

Broseph replied, "No, It's not Fin. I thought I heard Bummer coming! Didn't you?" Reef shook his head, 'No.' Broseph shrugged, "Better safe than sorry, right?"

Reef smirked and started picking up the baggage all over the floor as the bell rang, indicating they had reached the fourth floor. Broseph was holding four bags in his hands and trying to pick up another. Reef slowly turned around and started to pull the cart out backwards, when he collided with someone else. He dropped a suitcase and fell to the floor, right on top on the person who had just ran into him.

The person still had their eyes closed as they lay on the floor. "Oh God! I am so sorry; I should really watch where I'm- Reef?" Reef smiled down at her Cheese-ily.

--

"_Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people __falling__ in love."- Albert Einstein_

--

"Alright, that's one water, two iced teas, a coke, and a lemonade for the little one?" Emma smiled as she wrote down their orders carefully.

"Sounds about right, miss." The father of the family of five replied.

"Okay!~ I'll be just a sec." She said before hurrying off back to the kitchen to fill up some refreshments. She passed by her best brunette haired friend with a sigh. Lo let out a moan as she walked by.

A few moments later, after Emma had successfully delivered all her table's drinks, and a few appetizers, she leaned against the marble counter in the Dining Room's kitchen. She wiped her sweaty brow and looked over to see Lo coming in covered in some sort of liquid, soup maybe? Now she was screaming.

"What's with all _that_?" Emma questioned as she pointed to the still dripping stain. "Did you spill soup on yourself again?" Lo shook her head in frustration. "Ummm how 'bout a soda or something?" Lo shook her head 'No.' again. "Okay I give."

Lo looked down at her dress, and muttered, "The kid at table 8 thought it'd be fun to redecorate my wench's outfit." Emma made a face. "Yeah, the little brat _puked _ALL OVER ME." Lo dropped her head into her palms. "Puked Emma!! PUKED!"

"Aww, I'm sorry! But, I really don't think you have time to change, at least not until out shift is over." Emma frowned.

"And when will that be?"

"Not until around midnight, or whenever we stop getting so many customers." Lo looked like she wanted to scream.

"Emma?" Emma looked at her sympathetically, "Can you do me a favor and take over my shift, just until I get a new dress?" Lo pleaded.

"Uhh.. It's pretty crowded, Lo.. I don't know…"

"Please Emma! I'll just be a second!! I think I'm going to puke myself if I have to leave this thing on!" Lo stomped and pointed at her dirty dress. Placing her hands together and giving Emma a pouty lip, Lo begged.

"Fine! You have 2 minutes. Or else, I'm officially going to DIE." Emma replied. Lo jumped to hug Emma, but Emma pushed her off when she did so. "Sorry, Lo.." She pointed to her stained and reeking dress.

"Right! Sorry; Be back in a sec!" Lo yelled as she started to run off to the staff changing rooms. Emma sighed as she reached over for lo's orders. Kicking the kitchen door open with her left foot, she plastered a fake smile and tried to prepare herself for the worst.

She walked up carefully, balancing multiple drinks in one hand, and cheese stick appetizers in the other. "Here you are, ma'am." She placed each item carefully on the table and walked away to one of Lo's tables.

She grabbed an extra menu and walked over to the extra table, "Hello and Welcome to-"

"Uh… Erin? It's me Ty." A familiar brunette smiled. "So, no need for the whole 'fancy' thing." He waved his hand down and returned his menu.

"Actually it's _EMMA_, not Erin…" Emma's face went bright crimson.

Ty tilted his head, "Really? Hmmm. Okay… well can I have the fried calamari?"

Emma was still blushing as she nodded, "Sure. Be right back-" she turned to leave but her foot got twisted in the dining table's covering and resulted in her pulling the whole table cloth onto the floor, with herself wrapped inside. Ty shot her a worried look and rushed to help her.

"You okay, Emma?" Emma blushed at her name, and at the fact that she had just totally made a fool of herself in front of Ty.

She stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Thanks." She finally escaped from the sheets and tried to walk it off. But she stumbled slightly again and landed face first into the next table. Plates, silverware, and food all went flying into the air and splattered all over Emma and her crush. Emma wiped a shrimp from her face and a fish stick out of her hair to see Ty. "Oh my gosh! I am SOOOO sorry!" Emma apologized to both the customers and the oldest Ridgemount.

Ty gave her a half smile as he plucked a small squid bit from his shirt. "Heh, it looks like I got my calamari after all." He shrugged and Emma giggled quietly and blushed.

--

"_I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy." -Jaesse Tyler_

--

Fin frowned and tried to shove him off of her. "I take it back, YOU should watch where YOU were going." Reef and Fin had just smashed into each other, and Fin was on the bottom; and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Hey! This isn't my fault at all. You were the one running!" He said as he still stared down, on top of her. He was smiling as she squirmed uncomfortably beneath him. She grunted and kept struggling.

"For good reason! Come on get back in the elevator, and-" Fin was cut off as she finally freed herself from his grasp. They all heard their boss's obnoxious voice again.

"Hey! You two!! No PDA or else it's a STRIKE for the both of you!! And you," He pointed from Reef and Fin up to Broseph who was standing stupidly at the elevator door. "What are you doing way up here?! Mr. Stokes could be coming at any minute! And now he's bellhop-less. So all three of you get off your lazy butts and-" But before Bummer could even finish his sentence, Reef had already grabbed Fin and yanked her into the elevator by her arm, and pushed Broseph inside, also.

"Go, Go, GO!" Reef commanded as he tried to close the doors to the little elevator. It seemed like forever before the closed, right in Andrew's furious face. Oh man was he in some deep shit, now. He had already gotten one strike today for just being late, but this little stunt he had just pulled- oh god. He looked down at Fin, "So…"

The teenage girl looked back up at him in surprise and utter shock after what had just happened. "So…." She replied meekly. Was this really happening? "…Where exactly are we going?"

"Uhhh. I hadn't really thought that part through all the way, yet." He placed one hand behind his head. Fin laughed nervously, then looked down at the hand that was still being held by Reef. She coughed loudly to get his attention. "Huh? What- Oh. Heh heh. Sorry." He blushed as he dropped her wrist.

"Really though, nicely done. I didn't know you had the balls in you to pull that off." Fin smirked. Broseph laughed.

"Me neither bro, sickkkkkkk." He gave Reef a thumbs up. Reef smiled in return. "Wait bros, I still have to deliver this," he pointed to the many suitcases and halfway fallen luggage cart, "…mess. Johnny said I have to deliver it to them. And by now, I'm sure I'm in enough trouble."

"Okay, How about you and I go drop them off in the guests' hallway and then we can make a run for the elevator." Reef proposed. Broseph nodded.

Fin complained, "What about me? What'd you want me to do?" Reef looked her up, then back down.

"You? You can stay here and keep lookout for Bummer, or any other staff members that might totally bust us." Fin nodded.

"You're on a roll, tonight." Fin remarked, almost in disbelief.

Reef winked, "I know." Fin rolled her eyes. The little elevator opened slowly when they reached the fifth floor. Broseph stuck his head to peer out and looked both ways before crossing. Once he saw the coast was clear e sprinted out with four bags under his arms.

Reef was close behind him with the actual cart. He was running like crazy and nearly ran Broseph over when he had to pull the thing to a complete stop. "Alright; I just have to find the key now…" Broseph whispered over to Reef. The Jamaican began scrambling through his pockets. Not in his pants, or his shirt, or even either of his shoes. He looked like he was dancing as he shook all over to find the universal room key that allowed him to unlock any of the rooms.

Fin was tapping her foot nervously as she kept lookout. "Come on Bro! Where'd you put the key?" Reef whispered as loudly as he could manage.

"I can't remember…" Broseph scratched his head as he tried to remember where he last had it. "Oh yeah!" His face lit up as he pushed his hands into his large, bushy afro. Within seconds, he had what looked like a room key. "Got it!" He whispered back. Next he struggled to place it into the door's key slot.

"Come on guys! Pick up the pace; I think I hear someone coming!!" Fin whispered, lowly. "Just stick it in, and-"

"That's what she said." Reef interrupted. He and Broseph laughed loudly.

"Oh shut up! Just put the stupid luggage away, already." Fin crossed her arms and glared down the hall at the two.

"Alriiiiiight," Broseph mumbled as he pushed the card into the slot, "Almost got iiiiiit." He pulled it out when the little machine flashed green. Both he and Reef waddled into the room with tons of bags. About a minute later, the both stuck their heads out and looked both ways. Fin sighed and walked backwards into the elevator as she watched them. She motioned for them to hurry up, and in a few seconds they were all safely inside the little elevator.

"I feel less claustrophobic, now that those bags are gone." Fin sighed as she put her hand out to get ready to press a button. "Anyways… what floor, Broseph?"

"Uhhh. How 'bout the second floor? We can hide in an open room down there." She nodded. "Wait…"

Reef replied, "What is it, man?"

"My card! I must have left it back in the room!! Awww mannnnn." He threw his hands up.

"…You have GOT to be kidding me." Fin shook her head.

Reef suggested, "Well, why don't we just stay in the elevator for now, I mean it's not like we _need_ a room, right?"

"True." Fin agreed. "Alrighty then; Broseph, you wanna start? I mean it _is_ kind of your game."

The dirty blonde haired boy smiled and nodded happily in response. He placed a hand under his chin and closed his eyes if in deep thought. Reef and Fin looked at each other, then back at Broseph. "Okay. I got one! Fin?"

"Uh, yeah?" She replied.

"I dare you to…"

--

_"Devote today to something so daring even you can't believe you're doing it." – Oprah Whinfrey_

--

* * *

A/N: Alright! Third chappie!! And it's a clif hangerr :P I'm sorry but i promise i'm aready woking on the next chapter so don't you worry! :P You'll find out Fin's dare, along with all the others. Oh and I swear that the Surf Pro is coming soon, so the summary isnt a lie. C: I'm just building into it. So yeah;

**Special Thanks: **

Basically EVENRYONE and ANYONE that reviewed! You guys are AWESOME. and part of the reson why I'm writing this, rather than doing my homework. :B

**Reviews: **

_FangFan22 aka GwenFan22: _Thanks! (:

_Carmen321: _Lol, You'll find out soon enough! :P thanks.

_Alienphantom: _Have i told ou how much i lov your pen name? haha i dont know why, but i find i so funny. XD lol oh god the awwad dares are a comin'!

_AllAmericanRejects4Ever: _Haha, thank you! Stay tuned, then! ;)

_Emmy: _Lol, thanks! Oh i will!~

_Purple People Eater: _Lmao, love the name. (: And thank you! Me too, i wish there were more Reefin on here, but ahh. But Thanks for the review! :D

_Shy Saya: _ROFL. lolwhut. Johnny's prego?


	4. She's Full of Suprises

**A/N:**_ Hey again, everyone! I'm sorry it took me a little more than a week to update, school's been crazy and yeah i feel likei have no time. But anyways, THAN YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, you are the reason that i tried to upload this as fast as i could. C: Well, it's nearly 3 in the morning, here and i have shcool tomorow, soooo i'll leave you with this update. 8D It's like double the lenght this time. so i hope you guys enjoy. _

Also guys, this chapter i wanted to warn you that it's definately rated T: simply for language and implied nudity. LOL So if you don't approve, don't read! I promise it's that bad, though!

**Disclaimer: **No way. :V

* * *

"I dare you to-" Broseph began, but was cut short by a loud tapping on the outside door of the elevator. Fin jumped, and Reef nearly yelped.

"We are so busted." Reef groaned. Fin slapped her hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A female voice asked. Fin recognized it to be the head maid, Rosie. Suddenly there was a louder screeching noise coming from outside; it sounded as though someone was trying very hard to rip open the metal doors.

Without thinking, Broseph pressed multiple buttons on the wall which caused the doors to slide open. The three teenagers tumbled out, earning them a concerned look from Rosie.

"Uh.. Hey Rosie." Fin said as she removed herself from the floor. She rubbed her head as it throbbed from the hard impact.

"What are you three up to?" Rosie asked suspiciously. She always figured they were up to no good. But it wasn't surprising, because they usually were.

"Nothing!" Reef smiled crookedly. Rosie gave him 'the I-know-what-you're-really-up-to-so-don't-lie-to-me look. "No really, we're not!"

"Riiiiiight." Rosie replied.

Bummer's loud voice suddenly echoed against the white walls. He was yelling something, and he definitely did NOT sound happy. Rosie watched confusedly as Broseph, Fin, and Reef scrambled down the hallway in the exact opposite direction of Bummer's sharp yelling.

In a few seconds, The blonde haired boss was panting in front of the head maid. "Have … you … seen … those … meddling kids, anywhere … around here? …"

"Uhhh." She looked off in the direction that they ran, then back to the elevator.

"Uh, oh yeah. They just rode the elevator downstairs. I'm sure they're on the first floor by now, Mr. Bummer."

"It's Balmer! NOT Bummer!!" He yelled agitatedly as he rushed into the elevator.

--

"_The most common lie is that which one lies to himself; lying to others is relatively an exception."—__Friedrich Nietzsche_

_**--**_

Johnny was sitting up straight at his desk, typing away at nothing. He looked at his computer's monitor and read the time in the lower right hand corner. When it said it was only 9:45, Johnny sighed deeply. No doubt was Bummer going to keep him here all night. Again. By now, most of the guests were upstairs in their rooms, or at least finishing dinner over 'on the ship'. He frowned more; Emma and Lo were surely having the same problem.

Suddenly, in all the quietness, the two front doors slammed open and in came what looked like a very important guest. The man was a few inches over six feet; he had on a black suit, and had some nice black shades that prevented you from seeing his eyes. His hair was slicked back in an attempt to make him appear more sophisticated, or at least that's what Johnny thought. He was rolling a suitcase in one hand, and balancing a surfboard in the other. There was no doubt that this was the famous Mr. Logan Stokes.  
"Hello Sir!" Johnny waved politely as he caught the man's attention, "I can help you check in, right here." Johnny stood up and motioned at his desk. The man nodded.

"You must be the Mr. Logan Stokes that will be staying here for the next week, am I correct?" Johnny asked as the man walked over briskly.

He nodded, "Why yes, young man. That's me. Got my room all ready? The wife and kids aren't too far behind."

"Yes sir! They're all set." He turned around and removed two room keys from a drawer, "Here you are."

"Thanks.. Uh does this place have a bellhop, or what?" He asked as he looked around slightly impatient for some service. Unfortunately for him, the current front staff was uh… busy. Johnny laughed nervously. His attention turned to the sound of a door swinging open.

Lo walked in the front door, clad in an extra wench's costume. She was smiling brightly at the fact that the vomit was no longer on her. Johnny eyed her and cleared his throat loudly. The Brunette turned her head, "What? You have a cold or something?"

"No. Actually, Lo, I need you to help _Mr. Stokes_," Johnny replied, Lo's face lit up. This was her chance to prove Daddy wrong and get back into the penthouse! "You know, with his bags and things."

"Isn't that the bellh-" Johnny shot her a look. "Oh. Hehe Right. Cause I'm the bellhop!" She rushed over to strain herself over the heavy bags.

"Wow, nice uniforms; very creative, especially for just being a bellhop!" Mr. Stokes replied happily.

Johnny smiled nervously, "Oh, well here at Surfer's Paradise Resort we spare no detail!"

Lo smiled, even under the strain. "Yes Siiiiiiiir!" She managed to move the black bag a few feet before she fell over backwards. She fumbled to get back up and looked both left and right before asking Johnny, "Hehe, say Johnny, where is the luggage cart?"

"I wish I knew." Johnny replied.

Mr. Stoked dropped his shades down on his nose, so he could get a better look at Lo. "Um, are you sure you're a bellhop?"

"Oh yeahhhh! I'm like the best." Lo squeaked as she was now pushing the luggage using only her back. It was sliding successfully across the clean floors.

"… Okay, well if you're sure." He replied.

The front doors swung open again, this time for a woman that looked like she was in her late 30's, possibly early 40's. She was dressed in a fancy red dress, and had two large bags in either hand. To her right was a little girl with two little brown pigtails. She was clinging to her mother's dress; she couldn't have been more than six years old. Across from her and to the left of the woman were two boys. One was a little on the short side with a short brown 'mop top' hairstyle; he looked around ten or eleven. The other boy was much taller; lankier, too. From what Johnny could tell, he looked about thirteen. Between the four of them, there were nine bags. Lo groaned when she saw this, but kept on trying to move the single bag.

"So this is the wonderful hotel you heard about, Logan?" The woman asked Mr. Stokes, she was obviously his wife. The three kids followed behind her quietly.

"Isn't it lovely, dear?"

She smiled, "It looks fantastic!" She was taking everything in, when she noticed Lo struggling with the suitcases. "… Is that the bellhop?" Lo looked up and half waved.

"Yes, uh ma'am! You need me to get those bags, too?" She pointed to the large pile left by the door. The woman nodded as if it was obvious.

The elevator rang, and out popped a completely pissed Bummer. He was mumbling something about strikes, and how much he hated hiring teenagers, but he stopped when he notice the new arrivals. He pasted a huge fake smile on his face, "Why Helloooo!~ You must be the wonderful Stokes family, am I right? Of course I'm right! Here, let me help you with all of those." He walked over and started to lift some bags over his shoulder. He shot Lo a confused, but grateful glance as he walked by.

"Come on, bellhop! Put your back into it!" Lo heard Bummer call from the elevator. She grumbled as she finally got the large, black bag into the elevator."You're on the top floor, I believe?"

"Yes, the sixth floor, one of the extra large suites." Mr. Logan Stokes smiled as he and the rest of his family squeezed inside also. Bummer pressed a button, and the door closed.

Johnny sighed when he noticed they were all gone. "It could have been worse." He told himself as he went back to typing.

--

"_Error is just as important a condition of life as truth"—Carl Jung_

--

Broseph, Reef, and Fin were still walking quickly down the hallway on the second floor. Does this thing ever end? Fin had suggested they stop going, as soon as she had stopped hearing Bummer's voice; but Reef was bent on going to the end. Which, if you think about it, is completely idiotic because if Andrew _WERE_ to find them, they'd be cornered and trapped! Fin was busy trying to point this out.

"Guys! Really, if we don't stop soon we're just going to end up stuck in the corner when Bummer comes!" Fin threw her hands up wildly.

Reef mocked her by throwing his hands up, also. "Pfft. Chill out Fin! I know _exactly_ where I'm going."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then where are we, genius?"

".. On the second floor."

"No way, Dipshit! Now can we please stop, already?" Fin stopped walking and stood there, watching what the two boys would do.

"FINE!" Reef exclaimed as he stopped in front of her. "You happy now, your highness?"

Fin smirked and nodded her head. The three employees sat down in a little circle. From what they could tell, they were about halfway down the hall. There were no guests in sight, so far so good!

"Alright, I believe it was your turn to dare, Bro." Reef pointed to the afro-wearing boy next to him.

"Right, Dude!" Broseph laughed back, "Hmmm… Where was I? Oh yeah! Fin!!"

Fin's face went blank, maybe playing this game wasn't the best idea, after all. She gulped as Broseph opened his mouth again. Yeah. Definitely a bad idea.

"I dare you…"

"Yes?" Fin asked cautiously. Reef looked like a little kid with candy.

".. I dare you… Fin Mcloud …"

"Just spit it out, already!" Fin snapped.

"Okay, uhh. I dare you to," he glanced over at Fin's now aggravated face. "…lick your elbow."

They all sat in silence for a moment. Fin's face changed from angry to dumbstruck. "Uh, excuse me? _LICK MY ELBOW_?" Fin asked.

Broseph nodded. Reef's face had fallen, he was obviously hoping for something a little more… creative.

Fin started giggling, "That's it?"

"Yeah, dude. What, can't do it?" Broseph teased.

Fin laughed louder as she attempted to lick her elbow. After a few minutes of fumbling around stupidly, her tongue touched just above the tip of her elbow. "Okay, how's that?" She asked.

"Pretty impressive, Brah." Broseph replied, he had a look of sole amazement on his face. Fin only laughed harder. Reef crossed his arms.

"What a waste of a dare! Come on Bro, you could have done so much more damage!!" Reef exclaimed.

Fin's laughter slowly died, "Oh really? You think you could do better?"

"Pshhh! Of course I could!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and find out when it's your turn then; won't we?" Fin replied as she made a face at him. "But in the meantime, I believe it's _MY_ turn." She looked back and forth between the two boys. "Hmmm, Reef!"

Reef's face lit up, "Bring it, Blondie!"

"Okay, well let's see.." Fin placed her hand over her chin and started thinking. "Got one! I dare you toplay this game in nothing but your underwear for the next three turns!" Broseph laughed.

"Face it. You just wanna see me as close to naked as possible." Reef smirked happily and flexed his biceps at Fin. She made a disgusted face. "It's okay, Fin. Really; I understand how tempting I must be for you." He placed an arm over her shoulders. She shook it off quickly.

"Puh-lease. It's just a stupid dare." Reef waggled his eyebrows at her. She scoffed. "Are you going to do it, or what?" Broseph was practically rolling on the floor, he was laughing so hard.

"Fine!" Reef quickly threw of his tight wet-suit like shirt and started to remove his swim trunks. Thank god he wore underwear under his swim shorts, or else this could have been bad. Next to go was his shoes. In a few minutes he was sitting cross legged in nothing but a tight pair of light grey briefs. Fin was having trouble not bursting out laughing. It was too late for Broseph.

"Briefs?" Fin giggled, "Really?" Reef's face turned slightly pink. If he didn't have such a big ego, this probably would have embarrassed him to hell.

He stood up and struck a pose, "Well of course. _REAL MEN_ wear briefs." Reef replied. Broseph and Fin were dying from laughter. Reef just made a face and decided on sitting back down.

Fin elbowed him. "Just go ahead and give one of us a dare, Mr. REAL MAN."

Reef smirked as he looked between his two friend's faces. His smile stretched evil across his face as he looked at Fin, This was his one chance at the ULTIMATE revenge, plus he would never live it down if he made her do something utterly embarrassing. Fin gave him a cross look. On the other hand, there was Broseph; who was sitting there, smiling ear to ear. He had yet to go, and Reef might as well teach him how to dare properly.. "Alright." He bit his tongue, "I dareeeeee…"

"Oh. Oh OHHHH!" Broseph waved his arms around like a madman, "PICK ME!" Reef contemplated this. He glanced over at an irritated Fin, again. 'I'll get her next time.' He thought.

"Okay, Dude! Broseph!! I dare you to go downstairs and hit on a guest."

"Pfft. Easy, Bro!" Broseph agreed, quickly.

Fin rolled her eyes, "Can't you think of anything other than girls?"

Reef continued, "-But not just any guest. A MALE guest; the first male guest that you see, in fact." The redhead crosses his arms and puts on a slick smile. Fin started giggling slightly.

"Oh I HAVE to see this. Come on Bro!" Fin stood up and grabbed one of his arms to pull him, also. The young Jamaican got up reluctantly, and hung his head in shame. Reef grabbed his other arm, and they began leading him down the hallway in search of guests.

Reef scanned the room, "There!" He pointed to an old fat man who was waddling over to his room. Yes, _waddling_, not walking but WADDLING. He looked like he was balding on the top of his head, and there could have been a few liver spots up there, too. He was sporting a lovely maroon-colored jacket that looked like it was over fifty years old, and some old baggy sweat pants, that should have been baggier if it weren't for his size. Broseph looked like he might cry. Reef pushed him gently, "Go turn your swagger on, Broseph!~"

He stumbled forward slightly, then turned around. Both Fin and Reef were motioning for him to keep going. He swallowed hard and began walking closer. Once he was within reach, he tried to smile.

He coughed, "Excuse me sir. Do you work for UPS?" The man looked up and shook his head, no. "I could have sworn I saw you checking out my package." His face was burning bright crimson. He listened to Fin and Reef burst out laughing behind him, and he watched as the man in front of him muttered something about faggots and kid's these days before he waddled away in the other direction.

Broseph looked mortified. Reef and Fin came up behind him and Reef pat him on the back. The two continued laughing as their friend stood motionless.

"I gotta hand it to you, Reef; that was good." Fin said in between laughs.

Reef nodded, "Just wait for what I have in store for you!" He cackled.

--

"_You have to take risks. We will only understand the miracle of life fully when we allow the unexpected to happen." – Paulo Coelho_

--

"Uh, I think it's stuck." Ty said as he and Emma tried to pull a piece of squid from his hair. Emma frowned. "Oh, no wait! I got it!" he smiled as he pulled the last of the fried calamari from himself.

"I am soooo sorry, Ty! It was a total accident." Emma replied guiltily. "If you want I can go get some shampoo or something to you know, clean yourself up." Ty thought about it, and then shook his head.

"Don't you have customers to get back to?" Emma's face went blank.

"Shit!" She ran out the kitchen double doors. Ty chuckled, that grom was something else. He got up off the kitchen floor to look at himself in a mirror. His hair was covered in grease from the squid and fries. His shirt was stained with multiple sauces and a few soda spills. His pants had the least amount of damage, though; at least that was something.

He began peeling off his shirt to wash it in the sink, along with his hair. He carefully pushed a stack of dishes away to dunk his head in. He closed his eyes and held his breathe as he emerged his head into the sudsy waters. When he pulled out, he was dripping wet. He shook his head back and forth to try and dry it quickly.

"Ugh! Alright, Chef!! We need one more order of fried shrimp, two sushimi supremies, and a-" Emma said as she carried in empty dirty dishes in both hands. She hadn't noticed Ty standing there until she placed the plates on the counter. She blushed at his shirtless-ness. Was He blushing, too?

"Oh, um sorry. I figured this," he pointed his thumb at the sink, "could make a good shower. Heh, sorry."

"Don't be.." She kept trying to look him directly in the eyes, but kept going back to his washboard abs. It's not that she hadn't seen him so 'exposed' before, because surely she had at the beach. Just, never this close. She blushed deeper. "So… You need a towel, or something?"

"Towels are nice." She tossed him an extra rag from the counter. The two stared at each other, just smiling, Emma began daydreaming until a sharp voice brought her back to reality.

"EMMA!" Kelly screeched as she walked into the kitchen. "Where is Lo?" She looked furious, then she looked over at Ty, "And what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get a decent meal." Ty laughed, Kelly just glared. "…Tough crowd. Alright, alright I was just about to leave anyways; I need to find Ripper and Lance." He threw the rag back next to the sink, grabbed his stained t-shirt and waved as he exited the room.

Emma frowned once he was gone. Kelly noticed and replied, "Don't waste your time with that fish stick." Was Kelly trying to be nice? "…Now get back to work, wench." Well, that didn't last long.

Emma nodded and went to deliver more food. It didn't matter what anyone else said, maybe there was hope for Ty, after all. Emma sighed, dreamily.

--

"_Eventually you love people – friends or lovers – because of their __flaws__." – Karen Allen_

--

"You have a sick mind, my friend." Fin muttered at Reef. He only smiled.

"You know what they say: Payback's a bitch." Fin stuck out her tongue. "Well it's true and you know it! Look, it could be worse."

"How?!" Fin exclaimed.

Broseph shrugged, "That is a little harsh, Reef."

"Well, let's see. You dared me to strip completely naked, streak out in the front lobby, and then skinny dip for _at least_ two minutes in the hotel's pool!!" Fin yelled. Reef smiled at his 'genius'.

"It's the king of all dares!" Broseph yelled excitedly. Fin shot him a dirty look, but he high fived Reef anyways.

Fin rolled her eyes, "Who's side are you on, anyways!?" The blonde haired boy shrugged.

"So are you gonna do it, or what? The score is all tied up, everyone has one." Reef asked. Fin furrowed her eyebrows as she thought. "You know it IS okay to chicken out, there are some things girls just can't do." That little sexist comment finally did it.

"That's it! I'll do it." Fin yelled at the redhead. Broseph took a step back, this could get ugly.

"Good." Reef said curtly.

"Great!"

"Fantastic!"

"For you, maybe!" Fin screamed, their faces had grown only inches apart as they continued fighting. Reef took note of this and blushed; Fin raised an eyebrow but kept glaring at him.

"Let's get it started then, Finnigan."

Fin scrunched her nose. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever, just take it off, already!" Reef looked somewhat excited.

Fin blushed, "You guys can't look! Turn around!!"

"That wasn't part of the dare, was it Broseph?" Broseph shook his head, 'No'. The two boys grinned stupidly.

Fin groaned as she turned her back to them to strip down stark naked. I mean, sure she hated the stupid maid's uniform but running around in the nude, probably wasn't her best bet either. She tried her best to just fling the articles of clothing of. First the dress, then the undershirt, and next the socks. She stood there in front of Reef and Broseph in a pair of purple panties and bra.

Reef was smiling happily; probably a little too happily. "Alright, I have five minutes to do this whole thing, right?" Reef nodded.

"But you're not all the way naked, yet!" Broseph pointed out.

Fin sighed, "I will be, as soon as I'm ready."

"You ready, yet?"

Fin rolled her eyes. She breathed deeply, turned away from Broseph and Reef and quickly pulled off her underwear. She threw them into a sloppy pile along with her other clothes on the floor next to the elevator. She kept her back to the guys as she hurried into the elevator.

"Here goes nothing!" She yelled as the doors closed shut. About twenty seconds of silence passed.

"Say, Broseph, how do we know she's really going to do it?" Reef asked as he looked down at Fin's clothes.

"It's Fin." Broseph replied simply.

"…You have a video camera?" Reef asked. Broseph nodded

Reef smirks, "…I betcha we could make it to the Lobby before she does if we take the stairs." Both boys have huge grins plastered on their faces as they run to the nearest fire-escape stairwell.

--

"_If stupidity got us into this mess, then why can't it get us out"—Will Rodgers_

_--_

"It's quiet… TOO quiet." Jonny said to no one in particular. Only a handful of guests were out in the lobby now, most likely because it was nearing ten till eleven. Johnny yawned.

Someone was calling his name, "Johnny! Yo Johnny!!" Was that Ty? What was he doing in the dining room? Johnny waved at him. "Hey, have you seen Ripper and Lance around here?"

"No, should I have?" Johnny replied.

Ty shook his wet head, "Nah, I was just supposed to meet them here. Baumer said he had an 'important' job for the three of us."

Johnny laughed, "I know how that is. Oh hey, look there they are, now!" Johnny waved over to them to catch their attention.

"Ay mates." Ripper greeted the two. Lance simply put up his hand to wave. "So either of you bloats know what Bummer's got us doing tonight?"

"Not a clue." Ty relied. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"He said it was important; but you know that really just means that he wants you to help with some sort of odd job. Am I right?" Lance spoke up.

"Ugh I hate when we get special guests, Baumer always flips his shit and goes all anal on us, you know, mate?" Ripper asked as he leaned back carefully on the check-in desk. Suddenly Reef and Broseph came stampeding through the hallway. Broseph was carrying what looked like a small video camera, and Reef was just running.

AS the two groms approached the seniors, Reef waved. "From the looks on your faces, Fin must not have come down yet." He smirked.

"What are you nimrods talking about?" Lance asked.

"Fin. She'll be running through here in a matter of minutes." Reef replied as he got his phone out and set it on the camera application. Broseph had already had the camera set up.

"So? Who cares what Barbie's doing on her free time?" Ripper rolled his eyes.

The two junior staff members looked at each other and laughed, "Oh you'll care when you see her in a minute." Reef said slyly. Ripper raised one eyebrow.

"You groms are so weird."

Sure enough, within the next few minutes, the elevator doors opened up and there stood a one-hundred percent naked Fin. She had an annoyed expression on her face as she stepped out into the lobby. She looked around and when she saw the group of guys she blushed deep crimson. She tried not to look at them as she ran past the check in desk and around the aquarium. Most guests stopped and stared or either laughed and pointed. She flicked the group of guys off as she ran by.

"… What's that Sheila up to?" Ripper asked as Fin ran through. Johnny's face was bright, BRIGHT red. Reef and Broseph were laughing so hard, they almost looked like they were crying, while Ty and Lance just stared in shock.

"It was a dare; Sink or Swim!" Broseph laughed. Johnny gave him an angry look.

"I thought I told you three specifically NOT to play that game."Johnny said.

Ripper and Lance were laughing, "Oh boy do I remember that game!" Ty exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that was some game," Ripper agreed, "I just can't believe that your little friend would actually run through here, butt-naked. She's got balls, I'll give her that." Fin was gone just as quickly as she had come and from what Reef and Broseph guessed, she was well on her way to the pool.

"She's full of surprises." Reef laughed.

--

"_Clothes make the man. __Naked__ people have little or no influence on society." – Mark Twain_

_--_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! (: Really, it brightens my day.**

_So on that note; Please Review!! The more reviews, the faster I'll update. Deal? _

**Reviews:** (I was so happy on how MANY i got! :D You guys rock!)

_JoPoGirlsKickAss: _Lol I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but i figured it'd add more suspense! :P I'll try not to do that as much in the future. C:

_Nata247: _Haha, good guess! A bunch of people thought the same thing, lol but that wasn't a dare... YET! You'll have to wait and see what happens.

_Shy Saya: _LOL, thank you. BAHAHAH He DOES look prego. :P

_TheVampire'sGirl: _Haha, i agree. Reef and Fin are just so adorable together. But yeahh I think Fin's way more loose than Courtney. C: But i still love CxD all the same!

_N03ll3n03ll3: _Aww, thank you so much! That's so nice to hear. C: As for the quotes, i find it a nice way to seperate scenes. :P

_Ali-Cat 2315: _Ha! A TyxEmma Fan? Well i wrote somemore of that this chapter and if you'd like i may do more in chapters to come! :) thanks and keep reading! ;)

_Chibi-Akira-Chan:_ lol, now you know! This is only the first of the dares, thoughh. :P

_jadedXelement: _haha, well than kyou! I hope you keep reading (:

_Pinky Dvertimento: _lol, i hope i updated fast enough for you! C:

_AlienPhantom: _LOL, yeah Broseph WOULD be the cause of awkwardness.

_dippindotz: _Why thank you! :D lol, maybe i will; maybe i wont. You'll have to stay tuned. ;)

_AllAmericanRejects4Ever: _thank you! C:

_Emmy: _lol, I tried to update as soon as i could! Alot of people said thats what Broseph would have dared her, i hope it suprised you!

_.Free.123: _I hope you guys find this interesting. C: But, thank you!! I agree, the fandom is still growing so hopefully We'll et some great Stoked fics, up soon. :V

_angelrock444: _haha, i promise the next xhapter will have TONS of Reefin. :D

_Loved it!!!!: _AWWWW, thank youu. (: lol well here's an update!

_Yumi Stern: _Why thank you! (: I;m glad there are other Reefin fans out ther, too! :D


End file.
